In various fields, there is an increasing need of humidity control and/or temperature control in the air. In the past, humidity and/or temperature were controlled using an air-conditioner or cooler. However, as it became necessary to provide drier air to the air-conditioned room as the latent heat load among the total cooling load increases, in cooling methods, the temperature of the evaporator or cooling coil had to be kept even lower in order to further lower the dew point. Accordingly, the provided air has to be reheated after being cooled when the temperature of the provided air gets lower more than necessary, and as the temperature of the air-conditioner or cooler gets lower, the cooling efficiency is deteriorated, and the energy efficiency of the overall system for treating air gets lower. Also, in case the target humidity is very low, the evaporator coil gets frosted, making it difficult to smoothly operate the system.
In order to supplement the above disadvantages, the desiccant-cooling system treats latent heat load using a desiccant (dehumidifying agent). In the past, solid dehumidifying agents such as activated carbon, activated alumina, silica gel, zeolite (molecular sieve), and liquid dehumidifying agents such as triethylene glycol, lithium chloride were used as dehumidifying agents. However, the prior dehumidifying agents do not provide a satisfactory dehumidifying efficiency, dehumidifying amount, etc., and need to be improved.